


Showing off

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [26]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has captured Kurt and is using him as a bait to get to Logan.





	Showing off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothbloodnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothbloodnightmare/gifts).



> Kinkmas day 26, prompt: an exhibition! Written for my friend Gothbloodnightmare who gave me this great idea! :D Forgive me if there are any mistakes, it's not beta-ed XD

_...lf! Elf!_

Nightcrawler’s head hurt a lot when he woke up.

-Kurt, dammit, where the hell are you?!-

He recognized that voice, and it seemed to get closer.

-Logan?- he croaked, wincing at the sharp pain that burst in his temple.

He tried to rub his head, but he couldn’t because something was blocking his wrists. A rush of adrenaline pushed away any ache he had as he looked down at himself: he was tied to a metal chair. He looked up and noticed he was in a sort of cell, a transparent greenish wall of energy separating him from the room outside.

He noticed that leaning beside the door was Sabretooth, who grinned as he put a finger on his lips to gesture him not to talk.

Kurt held his breath. He could hear Logan’s frantic footsteps as he kept on calling him, the sound of doors being opened in what he thought was the corridor outside. He was getting closer.

-Logan, it’s a trap!- he shouted to warn him.

-Kurt!-

Wolverine run faster towards his friend’s voice, ignoring his warning. He burst the door open, which triggered a trapdoor from which a series of spears came out and impaled him. He grunted in pain, spitting blood.

-NO!- Kurt cried.

He uselessly struggled against his restraints, noticing that the chair was bolded to the floor to prevent him from freeing himself.

Victor laughed, walking calmly in front of Logan’s bleeding body.

-You’re so predictable, runt. Always ready to save your boyfriend, huh? You’re pathetic.-

Wolverine growled and glared at him, grimacing when his hair was pulled to force him to look up.

-We’re gonna have some fun together. All three of us.- Victor added threateningly.

-Let him go.- Logan hissed.

More blood dripped from his mouth as he coughed. Punctured lungs, very painful and long to heal. He was in no shape to fight Creed for the next few minutes, but he would never give up.

Victor laughed at him.

-You think you’re in the position to give orders, runt?-

He pulled on his hair harder, making him groan in pain as the spears cut deeper into his chest and abdomen.

-Let’s make a deal instead, what do you think ‘bout it?- he proposed with an evil grin.

-What do you want?-

Logan felt his head start to fog up as the blood loss and the insufficient air mined his consciousness.

-I won’t touch him if you do anything I say.- Victor purred.

-Logan, no!- Kurt shouted.

He was completely blocked, that had to be a special cell, he couldn’t even teleport!

Wolverine raised one of his shaky hands to grab the villain’s costume from the front, weakly pulling him closer.

-Promise.- he threatened, looking straight into the other’s amber eyes.

Victor raised one hand and placed the other on his heart.

-Promise.- he smugly replied.

-Deal.-

-NO!-

Nightcrawler struggled harder against his bonds, almost hurting himself before giving up. He was panting, fighting against himself in order not to cry in frustration. Logan was going to suffer because he had been so reckless to get captured by that psycho! He was feeling extremely guilty.

The other two were ignoring his protests. Logan was about to faint, but Victor reversed the trap to free him and held him up.

-We’re gonna have a very nice time together.- Sabretooth said.

Wolverine groaned in complaint and annoyance at those words. Maybe you, he thought. He didn’t dare to say it out loud in fear he would change his mind about their deal.

Creed made him lay down, crouching next to him and waiting for him to heal, staring at his closing wounds. He licked his lips, his pupils dilating a bit at the thought of how good Logan’s blood will taste. He caressed his victim’s chest and licked his hand. Very good indeed.

As soon as Wolverine felt better he sat up, coughing the last drops of blood out of his lungs.

-Ready?- Victor asked in a lustful tone of voice.

Logan cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding. He groaned in pain when he stood up.

Sabretooth stood too, looking at him.

-You don’t look well.-

-I’m fine.-

Victor shrugged.

-Get naked, then.- he ordered.

-Logan, no! You can’t do this!- Kurt shouted.

-He’s lively, isn’t he? Just the way you like ‘em.- Creed mocked Logan, pointing with his thumb at the struggling Nightcrawler.

-Let us go, Sabretooth, or God help me!-

Wolverine wasn’t looking at Kurt, too ashamed to face him. But he couldn’t break their deal, he couldn’t risk his lover’s life. He undressed.

Victor laughed at the German’s words.

-God ain’t gonna help you. And the runt will do exactly what I want, he ain’t in the shape to fight me. I’d win and kill you before he could claw at me.- he smugly explained.

As Kurt cursed at him and insulted him Logan grabbed Creed’s costume to pull him down and get his attention.

-Pay no attention to him, I’m the one you want.- he growled.

-Ain’t you jealous? Or are you worried ‘bout him? I ain’t gonna break our deal if you satisfy me.- Victor replied in an amused tone.

-Let’s just go away, you an’ me.-

Wolverine let go of him, waiting.

Creed laughed.

-We ain’t gonna go away. I’m gonna fuck you up right here in front of your boyfriend.-

Logan’s eyes widened in horror when he looked into Victor’s ones and saw he was serious.

-Changed your mind, runt?- the latter mocked him.

Kurt was still trying to convince his lover to run away and save himself, especially after those words, but Wolverine’s expression when he glanced at him made him shut up. He wasn’t scared, he was _terrified_. And Nightcrawler knew that he wasn’t for himself, he was for _him_. He was terrified at the thought of what Creed would do to him if he run away.

-No.- Logan confidently replied, glaring at his enemy.

He squared his shoulders and braced himself for all the pain and humiliation that was about to come.

-Kneel.- was his first order.

Wolverine barely hesitated before obeying, keeping his blue eyes locked in the other’s amber ones as he fought against his instinct to slit his throat.

-You’re so compliant when someone else’s in danger, I should take more advantage of it.- Victor joked.

Logan glared threateningly at him, making him chuckle.

Sabretooth circled him like a shark around his prey, worryingly slowly and calmly.

Wolverine followed him with his gaze as he could, all of his senses sending alarms at his brain.

He hissed in pain when Creed pulled his hair back to make him look up at him. He grinned in amusement when Logan’s first instinct was to grab his wrist, but let go in a second.

-Really, it’s so easy subduing you like this. You’re pathetic.-

Victor pushed him down, making him fall on the floor. He pressed him down by putting a foot on his back.

-Stay down. It’s your rightful place to be under my feet.-

Logan groaned in pain as all that weight made it difficult for his still healing lungs to breathe properly.

-Let him go, you monster!-

Kurt had resumed his struggling, his eyes burning with rage as he glared at the villain.

Victor looked up at him and chuckled before walking towards the cell.

-You wanna take his place?- he provoked him.

-Creed!- Logan called him back, lifting himself with difficulty.

He was on his hands and knees when Sabretooth turned to look at him.

-Yeah?-

-Leave him alone. Lemme talk to him for a second. In privacy.-

Victor rose one eyebrow, then he shrugged.

-Be quick. You know I don’t like waitin’.-

Logan stood up and walked fast to the cell’s energy wall as his enemy calmly went back towards the other side of the room.

-Logan, you can’t let him do this to you!- Kurt said as soon as his lover looked at him.

-I have to or he’d do worse to you. I can endure it. Just be quiet, ok? Please.-

Wolverine’s pleading tone made the German’s heart sink.

-You can’t trust him to respect your deal, he’s a blood lusting monster!-

-He promised. He got what he wanted, he doesn’t care ‘bout you.-

-Tick tock, runt!- Sabretooth reminded his victim.

-Comin’!- Wolverine replied before looking back at Kurt. –Please, do as I say. Don’t talk, don’t struggle, don’t look. Pretend you’re not here, I’ll get you out.-

He hurried back to Creed, ignoring Nightcrawler’s calls.

Kurt sighed in resignation. He couldn’t do anything to help his boyfriend, he was bound and powerless. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for that horrible situation to end soon.

Logan kneeled in front of Victor as soon as he was back to him, hoping that would make him forget about Kurt.

Sabretooth grinned in amusement.

-You’re really hooked up with him, huh? Does he fuck you better than I do?- he mockingly asked.

Wolverine glared at him.

-Are you disobeying already, runt? Do I have to ask him?- Victor pushed him away and stepped towards the cell. –Hey, freak, do you make him cum without touching his dick?-

Nightcrawler turned his head away from him, ignoring his question and whispering his prayers.

Logan got back up on his knees and shivered in fear at the sight of Sabretooth going towards his lover, ready to slash at him with his claws.

-No!- he shouted to get his attention. –No, he doesn’t!- he confessed.

Victor turned to look at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Logan looked away.

-We haven’t tried it yet.- he murmured.

Sabretooth walked back to him and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

-And why’s that?- he inquired.

-Coz we switch, ok? Are you satisfied now?-

-So you’re telling me he’s never heard you beg for it? He’s never seen you desperately push your ass back? We should make up for it, you’re such a good sight!-

Logan barely had the time to realize what was going to happen, he held his breath and his eyes widened in horror before he was forced on all fours.

Victor made him spread his legs and kneeled between them, pulling on his hair to make him look at Kurt. He leaned on him as he caressed his ass.

-Don’t hold your voice back.- he whispered in his ear.

He bit it as he pushed a finger inside him.

Wolverine hissed in pain, instinctively tightening around the intrusion. He was glad that his lover was still facing away from him, his eyes closed and his lips moving in what he thought was a prayer. He could see his hands balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were a lighter shade of blue. He closed his fists too to endure that torture.

Victor moved his finger in and out for a bit before curling it and rubbing it against Logan’s sweet spot. He had done it so many times that he perfectly remembered where it was.

The hero gasped and moaned, shivering in pleasure. He would have lowered his head in shame if it wasn’t being held up to allow his boyfriend to see his face. Thankfully for him he wasn’t looking at his humiliation.

Sabretooth bit Logan’s shoulder to draw blood, licking it before the wound healed. The runt’s blood always had the best taste, especially when he was scared and aroused. He licked the other’s neck before biting it too, the excessive blood dripping down on Wolverine’s chest and then on the floor.

Logan couldn’t help but moan in pain and pleasure, his dick getting hard between his legs. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Kurt.

The latter had stopped whispering, biting his lower lip to resist the temptation to look at his lover. He had asked him not to because he was ashamed of it for sure, a new humiliation added to the whole torture he would undergo. But his moans… his moans were so good, it always took him a while to make him moan like that. And that monster had made it immediately! Just for how long had they done those things?

Victor licked his victim’s bloody neck up to his ear, grinning at hearing his excited voice.

-Have you at least told your boyfriend how much you love having your ass eaten up?- he purred.

Logan hesitated for a second before nodding. He didn’t want him to hurt Kurt, his honour wasn’t worth his lover’s life.

-But I guess he hadn’t made you cum from it either.- Creed insisted.

Wolverine shook his head. He didn’t like the way this conversation was going, not at all.

-Too bad I’m not in the mood for it today, it takes too long.-

The hero didn’t have the time to sigh in relief before Sabretooth removed his finger from inside him and started to lick his hole, his rough tongue sending shivers of pleasure up Logan’s spine. He moaned loudly, his dick getting fully erected because of those attentions. Since his head was pulled further back for that position he had to arch his back, better showing his chest in Kurt’s direction.

Logan’s moans where getting more obscene with time as pleasure built inside him. He felt Sabretooth’s raspy tongue lick around his hole, getting inside and moving back and forth or in circles, he felt the other’s lips brush his sensitive skin, his teeth nibbling at it. There always was a hint of pain in that sea of pleasure which drove him crazy.

Victor moved his free hand on his costume to open it and masturbate, helping his dick harden faster.

Nightcrawler pressed his knees together, trying to fight his own arousal. He couldn’t believe it, his lover was being raped and he was finding it exciting! He was getting hard because of it! He felt such a monster for it…

Wolverine whined in protest when his enemy stopped licking him, his brain already fogged by pleasure to make him act on instinct first.

Creed chuckled.

-Don’t worry, runt, something better’s comin’.- he joked.

He positioned himself, rubbing his erection on Logan’s ass and grinning in amusement as the other pushed his hips back. He pushed his dick inside him fast and strong, sighing in pleasure as the other shouted and shivered. He didn’t give him time to get adjusted, immediately thrusting hard inside him.

Wolverine’s moans were loud, spaced by heavy pants and gasps. Even when Victor clawed at his back and chest he shouted in pleasure.

Victor moved his bloody hand on his victim’s neck, using it to force him to straighten his back and show himself to Kurt. He let go of his hair to pinch one of his nipples.

-Open your eyes.- he ordered him.

Logan weakly shook his head, but he obeyed when Sabretooth cut his air off. They looked at each other, their pupils so dilated that they almost covered the colour of their eyes.

Victor thrust harder than before, that change of angle helping him hit Wolverine’s sweet spot.

The latter moaned so obscenely that Kurt couldn’t help but open one of his eyes to look at him. He held his breath, his eyes wide in shock. His lover was dripping pre-cum as he was fucked, his whole body trembling. He could clearly see his blood drying where he had been scratched, dark red lines crossing his chest. His nipples where hard and darker, Sabretooth’s clawed fingers teasing them roughly. Further up, Logan had grabbed the hand that was holding his neck, trying to prevent it from choking him. And his expression… his excited expression made Kurt’s dick twitch in arousal. He couldn’t look away anymore, his eyes were locked on his lover.

The villain grinned in satisfaction when Nightcrawler finally looked at them.

-Look at your boyfriend, runt, let him see what a whore you are.- he ordered, his voice a low excited rumble.

Logan’s unfocused eyes moved on Kurt, staring at him as he moaned so much that he didn’t have time to swallow his own saliva; it flowed from an angle of his mouth to his chin, where it dripped on his chest and mixed with his own blood.

The German licked his dry lips and swallowed air. He had never seen Logan so lost in pleasure, his whole body a trembling mess of arousal. His hard dick hurt, it was trapped in his tight costume and it didn’t like it at the moment, but Kurt could do nothing about it. His chest was an emotional battlefield, where envy and jealousy, rage and hate, excitement and guilt fought to overcome each other. He didn’t know how he was feeling, but he knew he would beat himself for his body’s reaction to that sight.

Victor rammed inside Logan, grunting and groaning in pleasure, feeling his orgasm start to build inside him. But he knew the runt would cum first, he could see and hear and smell how close he was to it. He intensified his attentions on his nipples, pinching and pulling and rubbing them non-stop.

Wolverine was so close to his orgasm that he was howling in pleasure, his eyes so unfocused that he couldn’t actually see what was in front of him, holding tight onto Sabretooth’s hand as if to anchor himself to reality. His hips where pushing back as soon as the other moved his away, his nipples and dick so hard they felt like bursting. It took him some few moments to finally cum, shooting on his belly and on the floor, his eyes rolling backwards in his skull as he trembled from head to toe and tensed up.

His insides’ spasms pushed Victor over the edge, making him thrust as deep as he could as he unloaded with a low growl of pleasure, holding Logan tight against himself.

They panted and relaxed, satisfied.

In front of them Kurt was biting his lip to the point of bleeding, his eyes wet with tears of excitement, guilt and physical pain. He could feel his costume getting slightly wet on the crotch because of what he had just witnessed and he felt disgusting for taking pleasure from his lover’s rape.

As soon as Victor had caught his breath he pulled out of Logan and let him go.

The latter collapsed on the floor, his body still shivering every now and then because of the strength of his orgasm.

Sabretooth grinned in satisfaction at that sight, passing one of his hands through his blond hair to pull them back from his face.

-No one’ll ever fuck you as good as I do, runt.- he told him before looking at Kurt. –No one.-

He fixed his costume as he stood up, glancing at Logan’s laying body one last time before going away. He left the door open so that if anyone were to pass by in that recently abandoned building they would see what had happened.

-Logan! Logan, please, tell me you’re ok!- Kurt begged him when he couldn’t hear Victor’s footsteps anymore.

-Yeah…- Wolverine groaned as he forced himself to sit up.

He wasn’t looking at his lover, too ashamed of what had just happened. Creed was right, he was a whore and he was so fucked up that only that bastard’s sadism would make him have such strong orgasms.

-Thank God!- Nightcrawler sighed.

He was about to ask him to free him, but he stopped when he noticed that he could see his erection through his costume. He froze and paled in guilt and shame.

Logan caught his breath for a few more seconds before standing up, grunting for the effort. He limped to Kurt’s cell, clawing at the controls to open it.

The latter held his breath when the energy wall disappeared.

-No! Don’t come closer!- he begged his lover.

Wolverine hesitated, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

-Why?- he asked.

Nightcrawler looked away from him, his lips trembling as he fought back tears.

-I’m… I’m so sorry… I’m a monster…- he whispered.

Logan walked to him and cupped his cheeks, making Kurt look at him in the eyes.

-It’s ok. You got hard, it’s a normal reaction. You’re not a monster for it.- he half-smiled. –I was quite a show after all, I’d have been surprised if you didn’t.- he joked.

Nightcrawler snorted, a wave of relief washing over him at those reassuring words.

-I’m sorry, you were being raped and I…- he apologized again.

Logan sighed.

-I liked it, Elf. I can’t lie ‘bout it, you’ve seen it too. I’m fucked up and Creed takes advantage of it.- he explained as he cut Kurt’s bonds.

-But still!- the German insisted, cupping his cheeks to look at him in the eyes. –I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you.-

Logan placed his hands on his lover’s.

-It wasn’t your fault. He’d have done it in a way or another, he always does.- he reassured him.

Kurt looked at him in horror.

-Why hadn’t you told me sooner? I could have helped you!-

Wolverine snorted.

-There’s no way I’d let you face that asshole. He’s _my_ problem.-

Nightcrawler pouted.

-Then I’ll have to help you in another way.-

-Like what? Fucking me better?- Logan joked.

-Yes! I’ll get so good that he won’t have that power over you anymore!-

They chuckled.

-Thanks, Elf.-

-For what?-

-For not leaving me coz I’m fucked up.-

Kurt kissed him sweetly.

-I could never leave you, mein Lieber.- he whispered on his lips, pressing his forehead against his.

They hugged, Kurt’s dick finally getting softer as he helped his lover find something to clean himself with. They couldn’t leave in that state.


End file.
